DESCRIPTION: This MORE faculty development award is to provide Dr. Kale with training in molecular biology. Dr. Kale will spend five consecutive summers investigating the Drosophila ted gene, under the guidance and in the lab of Dr. Cavener. This gene function is needed for the adult fly to emerge from the pupal case. The approximate chromosomal position of ted is known. Genomic clones of this chromosomal region are available. To clone ted, the gene must be localized more precisely within this region. Dr. Kale will begin this by inducing ted mutations with X-rays, and then mapping the breakpoints of these lesions via Southern blotting. Once the position of ted gene has been narrowed down, Dr. Kale will identify potential ted transcription units, isolate cDNA clones for those RNAs, and sequence and map the ted gene. Finally, to prove that he has indeed cloned ted, Dr. Kale will insert ted genomic DNA into a germline transformation vector and determine whether the DNA can rescue ted mutations.